Come What May
by Wolfenlady
Summary: Set after Never Alone, this follows the story of Ripley and Oliver's relationship. They are now both twenty-one, still together. This story doesn't follow the very path of the books, but has some mentions, of course.
1. Chapter 1

**Come What May**

Chapter One

* * *

**Summary: **Set after Never Alone, this follows the story of Ripley and Oliver's relationship. They are now both twenty-one, still together. This story doesn't follow the very path of the books, but has some mentions, of course. It will also follow these couples Ron/Hermione, Ginny/Harry, Jess/Carson and a hint of Bill/Fleur.

* * *

The rain pattered musically against the window panes of Grimmauld place, the thunder adding a drumming sort of beat, and the lighting an eerie feel. Though the house was being lived in again it held the same things that the Black family had possessed furniture, and the sort. Sirius Black's mother hung in the hallway ready to scream as another Auror who lived there walked by.

"Mudblood! Filthy scum!" The portrait yelled,

"Oh for the love of god! SHUT UP!" Ripley Todd roared dropping her duffel bag. The now twenty year old Auror picked up the nearest breakable and flung it at the portrait. "For the love of all things sacred woman get an after life!"

"How dare you—"

"Oh I dare!" She screamed back, pulling on the curtains. "If you were alive woman I'd fuckin' kill your sorry ass!"

"Ripley!" Remus Lupin ran over grabbing the side of the curtain. They tugged it shut together, panting afterward. They stared at eachother for a long moment before Lupin pulled her into a tight hug. "Welcome home."

"Feels like it." She said with a grin. "Wood?"

Remus offered a kind smile. "No word."

"Oh," the smiled faded away. "That's fine," she said with a shrug. She hadn't seen her boyfriend in three months.

"He'll be here soon."

"He better," Ripley muttered lifting her duffel. Remus smiled and led her into the kitchen. Sirius Black looked up briefly from the Daily Prophet and nodded a greeting. Ripley gave him a slight wintry smile. They had many arguments on a daily basis about nonsense things. She set her bag down, opened the fridge and got a beer. She knew then Molly Weasley had been by because it was Ripley's favorite beer, considering Sirius didn't leave it was obvious.

"That's attractive," Sirius said dryly. "Beer drinking woman."

As if to spite him she twisted the top off and took a large gulp. "Guess you don't know my brand of woman. That's odd, considering that I heard you were the man-whore of Hogwarts, anyone, anywhere, anytime."

"Ripley," Remus warned making himself a cup of tea. "Sirius stop antagonizing."

Ripley childishly stuck her tongue out at the ex-criminal, and lifted her bag. "I'll be in my room."

"She started on it," Sirius muttered as the door swung closed. "Pain in my—"

"Just remember she goes on your little outings in the woods with you," Remus sat down with his tea, eyeing his best friend. Sirius scoffed, and went back to his newspaper. "She misses Oliver."

"Too bad for her."

"She loves him."

"Not my problem."

"She doesn't want to lose him."

"Touching story, why do I care?"

"I can't comfort her padfoot, you can."

Sirius sighed tossing aside the paper. "You're not gonna stop are you?"

Remus gave him a tilted head look. "No."

"Fine."

--

"Come in," Ripley called over her shoulder as she unpacked her bag. She listened to the slow, hesitant steps and sighed. "He sent you, didn't he?"

"How'd y'know it was me?" asked Sirius sitting down, uninvited on her bed, she tossed him a quick scowl. "Alright, would you rather me cut to the chase?"

"I knew it was you because you shuffle your feet when you walk, Remus has quite footsteps and always waits for me to open the door, Oliver's not here because if he was we would be rolling naked on the floor—"

"Okay, that's good enough," Sirius held up a hand to stop her. She smiled and took a swig of her beer. "So, things with you and Oliver are good?"

She turned toward him, half folded tee shirt in hand, brown eyes thoughtful in the dim light given off by the lamp. "Well enough, I suppose for not seeing each other often."

"Oh good, good."

"Sirius, you don't care about my personal life, or relationships so just spit out whatever you came here to say."

"Alright, Remus is worried that if anything should happen to Oliver you would let your feelings get in the way of your work, and the wizarding world would be fucked."

"Did you honestly just say fucked?"

"Yes."

"I taught you a bad word."

"Honey I knew that word long before you did."

"Don't call me honey," Ripley said turning. "And listen closely. I love him, I miss him, but that does not mean I'll forget my job, okay? We took a vow, _I_ took a vow to serve, protect and defend," She lifted up her right sleeve, and showed a tattoo. Two wands were crossed over a shield with those three words surrounding it. "I became an Auror to do just that, and a man will not fuck it up for me. Alright?"

He smiled slightly. "I always knew I liked you on a basic level."

"Funny, feel the same way 'bout you." Ripley tossed her empty duffel into the corner of her room, finished her beer, and sighed. "Is there any word at all about Oliver?"

"None, but rumor has it Death Eaters are starting to stake out Hogsmead."

"Really?" Ripley moved to her desk, where her work bag was laying open, files spilling out of it. "They were in Diagon Alley last week." She pulled out a file, checked its contents and tossed it on the bed. "Doesn't leave the room."

Sirius glanced through it, and skimmed the report, grey eyes widening slightly. "Really?"

"Really, really," The American replied. "Their force has shifted into the U.S. and my buddies up in Canada said that Voldemort's even gone as far as Quebec."

"Mass army."

"Pretty much."

"So, what does that mean for us?" Sirius handed the folder back, and watched her tuck it back into the bag.

"It means we're gonna need every eligible person to fight."

"I was afraid you'd say that."

--

Oliver sighed heavily as he entered the safety of Grimmauld Place, knowing his luck Ripley was still in America doing whatever it was she did best. He smiled a little as he hung up his jacket, he couldn't wait to see her, it had been too long, and he had many things tucked up his sleeve. One of which was—He winced as the portrait began screeching, and yelling. He, unlike his girlfriend, could walk by without swearing at the woman. Though the pounding headache he already possessed did not like the loud, glass shattering screams of a deranged, dead woman.

He heard her before he saw her standing in the kitchen placing things in the muggle dishwasher. Oliver paused, eavesdropping. "Look Sirius all I'm saying is I don't have to go with you on your nightly jaunts through the woods."

"Y'know you're really becoming a bitch."

"I'm not a bitch, I just don't like you," Ripley glared at Sirius over her shoulder.

"Watch your mouth," Molly warned as she made dinner. "There are young ones in the house."

"Not from where I'm sitting, there's just an old hag," Sirius muttered. The American caught it, and scowled, lifting a knife to throw.

"Ripley," Remus's soft, yet stern voice drifted in from behind Oliver, he turned ashen. Lupin smiled, and winked. "Enough. What would Oliver say?"

"To be a good lass, and don't kill anyone," Ripley answered. "But what do I know? I haven't seen him in forever."

"Wonder why."

"Fuck you."

"Ripley!" Molly chided again, this time turning with wooden spoon in hand. The American huffed, and slammed the door to the dishwasher shut. "Honestly, what's Oliver going to say when he gets here tonight?"

"Tonight!" Yelped Ripley.

"Now she worries," Sirius muttered. She tossed him a glare, accompanied by a snarl. "Though he is outside the door." Sirius smiled as Remus covered a laugh with a cough.

Ripley paled. "He's what?"

"Out here lass," Oliver waved an arm inside the kitchen. She cleared her throat, straightened her shirt, and nodded to the others before ducking out. "Hi." He grinned at her.

"My room, _now._"


	2. Chapter 2

**Come What May**

Chapter Two

The third floor of Grimmauld Place held four bedrooms, a study, and a bathroom. Oliver knew exactly where Ripley's was, how big it was, and how it smelt, it smelt like home. An apple pie candle was burning from the smell of it, it would be dark he knew, she wasn't in the room, why leave lights on? No, she wasn't in the room, because she was right in front of him, jeans tight against her ass. Oliver would never be the kind of guy to say 'you're too big for me' or 'you should lose some weight', but he wasn't unappreciative of the weight she had lost. Ripley was still Ripley by all means, just a tad thinner, not as much puppy fat. He also noticed that she wasn't as self conscious, and her temper was no where near tamed.

She opened the door to her room, and the warm smell hit him, it was pleasant, homey, everything he needed after not seeing her for nearly two years, aside from little weekend visits. He brushed past her; she shivered a little, her stomach knotting up. Ripley swallowed. "You'll be in here with me 'till we get another room clean."

He turned, coffee eyes meeting dirt brown. "Ya don't want me here?" He said softly, they both knew he meant the house, and not the room.

"I don't want you near danger if that's what you mean," she walked past him leaving in her wake the soft smell of apples. He watched her organize the mess she called a desk, and sighed. "Don't." She warned as he enclosed her wrist in a warm hand. Oliver sighed, dropping his forehead onto the top of her head. Ripley stiffened, should she feel that way? She ignored it, and wrapped her arms around him; he did the same, hugging her tightly. He was a warm cocoon protecting her from the world of icy cold rage.

"I'll be fine Ripley," he whispered, brushing his lips across the side of her head. "I can take care of myself." She didn't answer, her eyes glued on the wall as she fought tears, and words. He couldn't take care of himself that was the thing, he wasn't trained for it.

--

"Someone should get Ripley and Oliver for dinner," Molly informed the group at the scarred table. Sirius, Remus, and Mad-Eye (who had arrived shortly after Oliver) were preoccupied with discussions of the latest scandal in the book the three were reading. The twins made a face at her, clearly hesitant to interrupt anything that could be happening, and the trio was busy discussing what they had been doing all summer. "Sirius be a dear—"  
"Molly don't make me," gray eyes pleaded. "Gods know what they're doing."

"Oh," she looked at him aghast. "They better not be in this house!"

"Molly they're twenty-one, whatever they do together is their own business," Arthur said easily as he jotted down notes. Remus smiled at the overall hesitance to go up, and rose. He received a grateful smile from the redheaded mother, and ducked out.

He took the stairs with leisure; he had known the two kids…adults now for long enough to know that when one had been away for a long time they needed to get things of their chests, Ripley especially since she held it in. He rapped his knuckles on the door. "Dinner."

--

Inside Ripley sighed against Oliver's lips; he lifted his head, arms braced against the mattress. "So much for a roll in the hay, huh?" The Auror muttered.

"Hush lass, I've worked up an appetite."

"By kissing? You really have been sex deprived, haven't you?" She kissed him before sliding out from underneath him. "Come on."

"Hey," he grabbed her right arm, pushed the sleeve up, and stared. "When did you get that?"

"While you were off seeing the world I was dragging my ass through the academy. That's my present to myself, me, my partner Dean, and his brother Sam, and his partner Joe got one, too."

He traced his finger around the shield, and smiled. "Any others I should be aware of?"

"You'll just have to look for them, now won't you?" Ripley grinned, and ran out of the room, Oliver hot on her tail. He jumped down the stairs to the second landing, pinning her to the wall, he grinned breathless, and kissed her hard.

"I'll get you later," he promised with a sexy grin. She bit her lip, brown eyes bright. "Let's eat."

--

"About time you two joined us," George said dryly as he dug into his stew.

"Fuck—"

"Ripley Anne Todd!" Molly abolished setting a bowl of stew in front of the girl.

"I curse the day Remus taught you my full name."

"I curse the day you came here," said Sirius dryly.

She narrowed her eyes. "I curse the—"

"Stop it," Harry said irately. "Sirius, Ripley is helping you!"

"A piss poor job she does, too."

"If I wasn't a girl I would seriously—"

"Hurt me?" asked Sirius smiling.

"Kill you," Ripley answered with a dark smile.

Fred held his hands up, moving them in circles, and closed his eyes saying. "I'm sensing, I'm sensing a little hostility."

"Shut up!" Ripley snapped as Sirius said.

"Bugger off!"

"Sirius, Ripley that's quite enough," Remus said pushing his empty bowl away. "We have enough fights to worry about without you two doing it on the home front."

The American muttered curses under her breath and continued with her meal; Oliver slid his hand under the table, and squeezed her thigh before giving it a pat. A simple no nonsense way of saying 'shut up'. She slid him a glance, and received a short smile, and a wink. She in turn rolled her eyes.

--

"What is going on with you and Sirius?" Ginny asked as Ripley got ready for bed. The youngest Weasley was sitting cross-legged on Ripley's bed, Oliver situated near the headboard reading a hockey magazine. "Ever since you came here he's been meaner."

"Meaner than usual, that's a shocker," Ripley ran a brush through her wet hair, pulled it in a ponytail, and stretched her arms above her head yawning. She glanced at the clock it wasn't even ten thirty yet. "Gin why don't you go to bed."

"It's a Friday night, and it's summer."

"Ginny."

"Why?"

"Just go."

"I wanna know why."

"You're too young."

"I'm thirteen!"

"Leave so Oliver and I can have sex," said Ripley finally. She grinned as the redheads mouth formed a giant O, and bolted from the room.

Oliver looked at Ripley with a large smile. "I knew it."

"Knew what, hun?" She asked turning off the lights, and crawling beneath the light cotton sheets.

"That we'd have sex tonight."

"I'm too tired."

"Rip."

"I have a headache."

"Todd."

"You're ill equipped."

"Since when?" He asked pressing close to her, his hard on pushed against her lower back. She chuckled, and turned wrapping her arms around his neck. He kissed her long, and deep. His callused hand ran up, and down her bare leg, mouth toying with hers. She shuddered beneath him; she felt his lips turn in a smile.

"Still too tired?"

"Ripley!" Someone banged on the door. "Come quick!" Oliver was off of her in no time, she yanked the bottom of her strappy tank back down to where it was before his hands, and stumbled out of bed. She yanked the door open, saw Mad-eye pale faced. "What?"

"It's Sam." Two words, only two, and she was running down the stairs. "Kitchen!" Alastor yelled after her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Come What May**

Chapter Three

Grimmauld Places kitchen was a mess, chairs, and benches shoved away from the table, pots of boiling water set on the table, mountains of gauze, and the like set at one end. Ripley, in her silk camouflage cami and matching boxers was running the show. "Jesus," she approached her partner Sam with brown eyes narrowed. "Forgive me for not taking pity, and using magic, but I'm pretty sure they have us on radar or something."

He gave her a weak smile, hand pressed to his bleeding side. "We didn't know what to do Rip," he said. "They didn't use their wands; they used knives, mother fuckin' knives!" The American Auror winced as the other American pressed a piece of gauze soaked in boiling water to his side. "We weren't prepared," he hissed in a breath as she put on small reading glasses. Ripley held the end of a needle in her mouth as she cut string. "Dean's fine, but Jay's hurt."

"We're taking care of him," Remus said entering the kitchen for more supplies. "You alright Rip?" He asked as she threaded the needle. Oliver peeked in through the open door.

She offered a small smile. "As good as I can be. I was supposed to be out there with them." Ripley ignored Remus' look of disapproval on her statement, and pulled up a seat, putting on rubber gloves. "Ya ready Dean?"

"Well, I suppose if you're gonna give me some TL OW!" He jerked away. Ripley was quick on the release of the needle which was in his skin now.

"Hold still you fuckin' moron!" She grabbed his arm, hauling him back down. "Wood! Hold him!" Her alto voice was sharp, commanding. Oliver grinned coming, he pressed his hands down on the mans shoulders.

"Hey I know you," Dean grinned up at him. "You're Ripley's fuckbuddy."

Ripley snorted as she began stitching. "Not quite, but you're close."

"Aren't you a Quidditch player?" The Auror asked, staring up into the calm brown eyes. "Hockey's better, but still…"

Ripley smiled at Oliver's confused eyes. "He plays hockey with me, one of the guys from the team."

"You told him you were a witch?"

"No, moron," Dean rolled his eyes as Ripley snipped the thread. "We met at the meeting."

"What meeting?"

"You're outta the loop for a reason," Dean said as the Scotsman let him sit up. Ripley began cleaning up, once out of earshot Dean looked at Oliver. "She didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Wood replied uneasily.

"Well, if you don't know I can't tell ya, she'd kill me."

"If you don't tell me, _I'll_ kill you," Whispered Oliver with an unchanging scowl. Dean winced at the words, and sighed, thinking his options over. He hardly knew Oliver, he wasn't sure what kind of torturous things the man could do, he had known Ripley for nearly her whole life, and was well aware of the pain she could inflict. "Dean."

"Sorry, can't," The American got off the table, with a one shoulder shrug. "She'd have my ass along with yours."

"Who?" Ripley asked returning to the kitchen. "Sam's fine by the way, Remus is looking after him."

"No one Rip," Oliver said eyes still on Dean. "Ready for bed?"

"Yeah, after I clean up."

"I'll keep you company," Dean said pulling on his tee shirt. "If that's ok with Wood."

"It's fine," Oliver said with a shrug. "I'll be upstairs," he kissed the top of Ripley's head, and left.

Dean watched Ripley move around the kitchen, putting things back in their places, and setting the table back up. "He asked about the meeting."

She shifted her eyes to him briefly. "What'd you tell him?"

"That I couldn't say a word on it," Dean winced as she turned to him, expecting to be yelled at. Instead she gave him a wide smile. "You're not mad that I gave your man the slip?"

"I'm glad that I can trust you to keep that mouth of yours shut."

He smiled sheepishly at her. "Sorry Reaper," he kissed her cheek, and gave her a squeeze around the shoulders. "Go to your man; make him happy, all night long."

"_Sick_," she elbowed his unhurt side, and headed upstairs.

* * *

Oliver paced the room, running a hand over his head, back to his pocket, and to his head. She was keeping secrets, which wasn't unlike her, but he didn't like the idea of it. At all. He understood completely that it was her job, and it was supposed to be kept secret, but would Dean have mentioned it that much? He sighed, stripped off his tee-shirt, and tossed it aside, undoing his belt he left it on his jeans, once more turning to pace back the other way.

"Y'know ya look kinda sexy when ya do that," a familiar female voice said from the doorway. Ripley leaned against the doorjamb, arms crossed. She entered the room, closed, and locked the door behind her, brows furrowing as he continued pacing. "What crawled up your ass?"

"What meeting was he talking about?" Wood asked, taking the belt off.

"Oliver," she said with a sigh, sitting on her bed. "Look, there are some aspects of the job I can't discuss with—"

"I know, I bloody well get that!" He snapped. She looked at him a hurt expression crossing her face. It took everything he had not to say he was sorry, but he wouldn't, not this time.

"Oliver, y'know I love you, but I come with baggage, and part of that baggage is not being able to tell you things. I can tell you when the time is right, but until that time it would mean putting your life as well as the others in this house in danger, and I'm sorry as much as I love you, I cannot risk their lives." She ran a hand back through her brown hair, tugging through the tangles.

He glanced at her, finally stopped his pacing, and stood in front of her, coffee eyes on dirt brown. Oliver let out a breath. "Alright." He unbuttoned his pants, and took them off, tossing them aside, pulled his socks off, and climbed into bed.

Ripley remained sitting on the edge of the bed, her lips in a tight line. "Y'know if you're gonna be a jerk about this—"

"I'm not being a jerk!" Oliver replied angrily.

"You're right," she got up tugging the spare blanket off the end of the bed. "You're being an asshole." With that she grabbed her pillow, and left the room. Wood stared at the closed door, before he cursed, and turned off the light.

* * *

Ripley settled down on the couch in the study, wrapped in her blanket, tousled brown head nestled on the pillow. Around her Dean slept in an armchair, Sam on the floor beside Jay unconsciously spooning the man.

"Lovers spat?" asked a sleep laden British voice from the doorway. She sat up some to see Remus. She nodded once, tears prickling the backs of her eyes. He smiled sympathetically and walked into the room. He dropped a kiss on the top of her head. "He'll get over it." He whispered. Ripley smiled at him, and watched the man leave. Who needed family when you had these people?


	4. Chapter 4

**Come What May**

**Chapter Four**

**

* * *

  
**

The morning after Ripley, and Oliver's fight was like any other morning. People got up, took showers, got dressed, chatted softly, went through the Daily Prophet, and ate as comrades. What was different was the fact that neither Oliver nor Ripley spoke to each other, looked at one another, and avoided the other at all costs. Remus watched them with a slightly amused, but also drained expression, he knew how Ripley could act when jaded, and Oliver, well the Quidditch player would be fine, he didn't have a temper.

Fred glanced at his old captain, and then at his friend. "You pregnant Rip?"

"Jesus Christ, Fred!" yelped Ripley. "The hell?"

"I'm just sayin' you're avoiding Wood."

"Fred Weasley!" Molly abolished furiously. Ripley rose from the table, shot Oliver a glare, and left.

Sirius looked over at the Scotsman, and no matter how much he tried to dislike Ripley it was actually difficult. "What'd ya do to her?" He asked softly, playing with his fork.

"We had a fight."

"Oh, a fight," Sirius nodded understandingly. "And would that have been a relationship fight, or a 'you're being a complete jackass, and not understanding her' fight?" He had talked to the American that morning when he realized she was sleeping on the couch.

"An 'it's none of your business, so stay the hell outta it' fight," Wood replied abruptly.

"It's my business because it is under _my_ roof with a friend."

"She's a friend now is she?"

"When you're being a complete dic—" Sirius had risen from his seat, only to be cut off by Albus in the doorway.

"That's enough Sirius; we have other important matters to discuss. Oliver, would you be kind enough to fetch Ripley."

"Me?" Oliver pointed at himself, brow arched worriedly.

"Yes, you." Albus' blue eyes twinkled in amusement as the Quidditch Player hesitantly left the room. He then looked to Sirius. "I would like to kindly remind you all, Miss. Todd, and Mr. Wood can take care of their relationship."

"A piss poor job he's doin'," muttered Sirius.

"Sirius I don't recall you ever being good at relationships," Remus said amusedly.

Sirius sneered at the werewolf. "'Cause I didn't want them."

"If it makes you feel better."

* * *

Oliver looked at the dark scarred wood of Ripley's door. The dull, brass knob was just inches from his fingers, just a quick turn, pop his head in, tell her, and run. Simple. He had thought it was going to be simple, but they had said words to each-other that couldn't quite be forgiven. He sighed heavily; it had been so much easier in school.

"You know," Sirius said from behind him. "Most people would've gotten the job done by now."

"Most people don't date psychotic Americans."

"Your mistake."

"I'm happy with her."

"Then get in there," Sirius opened the door, and shoved Wood into the room; he grinned at the scowl Rip shot from her bed, and closed the door. The silence that hung between them was as thick as the fog surrounding the house outside, so dense you could barely see where you were going. He looked at the duffel she was packing, and slid his hands into his pockets. "They're calling you away?" he asked softly.

"Gotta do what I gotta do," she replied tossing a pair of socks on top of the pile of clothes.

Oliver swallowed hard, fighting back his fear. "Albus is downstairs, wants ta talk to ya."

"All right," Ripley zippered up her duffle. She glanced around to see if she needed anything else, her gaze landed on her hockey bag, but that would wait until she was back. She shouldered the duffle, and picked up a hoodie from chair of the desk. It was the last thing she needed from her room.

Oliver watched her with dark brown eyes. He wished she wasn't so headstrong, so brave, he knew better. He always had known better. He could see past the façade she had on. She was scared, of what he wasn't sure. It was an Auror thing he knew, one she was "forbidden" to tell him. "Lass," he put a hand on her arm before she could move out into the hallway.

"Oliver," She moved her arm out of his grasp. "Don't bother. It's fine."

"Ripley," he called out as she made it to the stairs. She turned, chin held up in a stubborn manner. Wood took a breath, and pulled out the card he would have never pulled. "You're running away from this." He watched her back straighten, and her brown eyes narrow. "Y'heard me lass, don't pretend ya didn't."

"I have to go."

Remus watched Oliver from the doorway of the study, the Scotsman was pacing once more, a ball of some kind moving from hand to hand, a swift military like turn, and once more the boy headed toward the fireplace. The werewolf shook his head. Kids made love so much harder than it really was. Ripley had gone to the brief meeting, gotten her orders, and left without looking back. The way she always had. If she looked back she would regret, if she regretted something she would risk being distracted, which would in turn risk death.

Lupin took a seat in the empty armchair beside the roaring fire, and crossed his legs, waiting to be acknowledged by the Quidditch Player. He had spoken to Ripley briefly before she had left, he didn't get much out of it aside from what he had heard from the eavesdropping twins. It was something that would work itself out in time, hopefully.

Oliver knew his old teacher was there, even as he did maybe his twentieth turn in the study. He needed to think, he needed to talk to Ripley to work this out, in case she—no she wouldn't die. Hell, what did he know? He didn't even know what it was she was doing. Was she going to battle? Was she just doing some kind of reconnaissance? "Where is she?" the gruff Scottish voice asked.

"Gone."

"Where?"

"I don't know."

"Don't lie to me Remus, you know something," Wood's legs kept moving, his fists clenched.

"Yes, I know something," The werewolf admitted, blue eyes gazing into brown as Oliver finally halted. "She's leading a division."

"_Where_?" Oliver asked through gritted teeth.

"Oliver, you have to understand that this is her job—"

"Remus what is she doing?"

"She's invading a Death Eaters hideout."

"With how many?" The Scots question was met with silence. "Remus?"

"Three others."

"_Three_?"

"Wood, they're trained for this."

"Three?"

Remus stood up, put his hands on the mans shoulders, and gave him a firm shake. "Oliver, this is Ripley we're talking about, she'll be fine."

"What makes you so sure this thing doesn't get fucked to hell and back?" Wood whispered, using one of his girlfriends key phrases.

Remus looked at him. "What does your heart tell you?"

"That we better get ready for some wounded people," Oliver answered softly.


	5. Chapter 5

The fall leaves crunched softly beneath the booted feet of four shadowy figures, the magically created fog shielded them from sight, and the light-noise discipline ordered by Ripley was paying off. She wouldn't lie to herself and say she wasn't nervous because her body was vibrating with nerves; every muscle she bore was pulled taut. Beside her Danny Wickwire moved stealthy through the mist, he sent her a quick smile of reassurance. The men with her were Americans trained in the U.S. and brought over for reinforcements, the fact that she had played hockey with each and everyone of them, never knowing they were wizards was a completely different story.

Ripley crouched down behind a tree, motioning for the team to do the same. She could see the dark outline of the building they were to go into. Owen Bennett, and Steve Fleanick, crouched down. She faced them, wand in hand, pointed two fingers toward Bennett and Flea, and motioned for them to take the lead. She turned to Wick, and nodded. They began to toward the building. Flea, one of the group's animagi transformed into his hawk form and flew up toward the windows on the second floor. Ripley couldn't use her form, as a wolf would be a little out of place, and Wick the last one was a mouse, they would use him inside.

She brought back Albus' words in her mind as best she could over the brief meeting. _There'll be ten Death Eaters in there, all leaders of other units. Capture two; kill the rest, no escapees. You'll have limited time, and limited men. We're relying on you to get the job done. _Ripley couldn't believe that Albus Dumbledore had said kill the rest. It showed her just how bad the war would get. Wick tapped her shoulder, and pointed his whole hand toward the door. She saw the Death Eater smoking a cigarette, the red spot glowed. A jet of green struck him from the right where Owen had been hiding.

The moment they were in there would be panic, confusion, and much more. Spells cast carelessly could get one of their own killed, hesitating could get them all killed. She preferred normal killing to magic, it was easier not to fuck up. Flea swooped down from the roof, the signal to enter. Ripley took the lead as any commander would do, and kicked the door in. "Clear!" She shouted behind her. One by one the others entered taking up their positions. Flea appeared. "Where are they Flea?" She whispered.

"Top floor, sleeping."

"Rip," Wick turned to look at her. "They're sleeping."

"They're Death Eaters Danny, would you rather us wake them up?" She asked sarcastically. "Make it a fair fight where they, the more experienced fighters, could beat us?"

"She makes a valid point," Bennett said over his shoulder. "Personally I like the element of surprise."

"We getting dinner after this?" Flea asked from her left. "I'm hungry."

"Flea," Ripley's words came out slightly hesitant. "Could you, y'know, save the bullshit for when we get outta this, I don't know, _alive_."

"Once more she makes a valid point," Owen tossed in.

"Can we get a move on?" Wick asked. "Please. I don't wanna be found."

"Sounds like you're worried—" Flea's words were cut off as the shelf beside them exploded in a red light.

"Down, down, get down!" Ripley roared, casting a spell toward the running Death Eater. Another shelf exploded sending crystal shards around them, some sliced into the skin of the Aurors fighting. "Y'know what would be nice?" Ripley shouted as she took shelter behind a wall.

"What's that?" Wick yelled back from the other side of the hall.

"If we weren't here!" The American replied, and dived into the middle of the hall casting a spell. A jet of green hit the Death Eater square in the chest.

"Rip, we have two!" Owen roared standing beside two bodies. "Stupefied."

"Any others?" She asked in the now quiet.

"Two got away," Flea walked toward her, blood trickled from a head contusion.

"What way?"

"They headed east."

"Shit," Ripley turned, and began to sprint. "Tell Albus I'll be back."

"Rip!" Wick ran after her, the last thing he caught of her was the swish of a bushy gray tail, and a wolf bounded into the forest. "Shit, shit, shit!" He ran his fingers through his brown hair. "Flea?"

"On it," The Auror transformed into a hawk, and flew out the nearest broken window.

Owen nudged his foot into one of the Death Eaters legs. "Amazing," he said. "Dudes wearing friggin' Italian shoes."

Danny looked at him, brows crunched together. "And?"

"Nothin'," Bennett shrugged. "Just sayin'," he grinned at Wick's annoyed expression. "The guy has taste." Wick's expression remained unchanging. "Let's just get them, and us the hell outta here, okay?"

"What about Rip and Stevie?"

"They can take care of themselves."

"We don't leave our men behind Owen."

"And we don't let the enemy wake up Danny," Bennett turned. "Now what's your choice?"

Wick stared at Owen for a long moment, his hazel eyes glanced toward the area Ripley had sprinted into and sighed. "Job comes first."

----

Oliver paced the study on the first floor of Grimmauld Place it was nearly dawn, and there were only two Aurors back. He made another turn as Molly fussed over Owen and Wick. "She ran off?"

"Flea's with her," Wick answered, wincing as Molly pulled a chunk of crystal from his arm. "Two got away, so Rip chased."

"I told her to," said Albus woefully. "Leave none alive, those were my exact instructions." He didn't want to think of the consequences that could occur; they could lose not only a good Auror, but a loved one.

"We captured two," Owen offered as a consolation. His large fingers plucked a small fragment of a teacup from the side of his neck. "They had a hell of a lot glass in there. And really bad aim."

"What makes you think they wanted to hit us? Why stupify us when they can have annoying glass shards embedded in your fuck—friggin' skin," Danny changed his words at Molly's glare. "So much more painful than being stunned."

Wood took a swig of the warm bee he held, and released a heavy sigh. He glanced out at the half moon. "How long?"

Wick glanced down at his watch. "Bout two hours."

"Normal?" Oliver asked sitting down on an armchair beside the fireplace. Owen and Danny shared a look. "Guys?"

"Rip's usual quick with this kinda thing," Danny answered after a beat of silence. "Could be she went back for reconnaissance."

"That's probably it," added Owen.

Albus rose from his armchair, head cocked to one side. "Someone's awake," He whispered. The headmaster went to the door, and opened it. The twins fell forward in a heap. "Fred, George, anything to say on the subject?"

"We're, uh, we're not here we're sleepwalking."

"Yes, that's it," George added, and stood arms out. "Argh, argh!" They stopped miming sleep walkers as the front door slammed shut. "Molly!" Remus shouted. The redhead moved into the hall, gasping as she saw Remus come forward supporting a limping Flea. A blood covered Ripley followed slowly.

"We need tea," Molly said. "And bandages."

"No bandages," Ripley stopped Molly. "They're not needed. But a beer…"

"I'll get it love, don't worry," the mother interrupted. Oliver stared at Ripley his heart racing as she approached him. Flea, and Remus hobbled by him into the study. The others followed. He stood his ground.

"Ripley," his voice came out hoarse.

"Not my blood," her lips moved, but her mind didn't get what she had said. "S'not mine." Tears welled in her eyes. Oliver said nothing as he pulled her into his arms. She seemed to melt, to collapse within his strong embrace. His lips brushed the side of her head. "Not mine," she repeated burrowing her face into the coarse wool of his sweater.

----

"What happened?" Albus asked Ripley as she sat on the hearth of the fireplace, a condensating bottle of Shipyard Ale pressed to her forehead. No answer. "Ripley?"

"There were twelve," she whispered. "Source was wrong, there were two guards outside. Killed them. Flea went in to scope it out, used his form," as she spoke Remus jotted down notes. "Got inside, poked around, y'know. There was glass everywhere, they were ready for us, they were fuckin' ready, they had it all planned. We started to fight, the glass was the shrapnel they didn't wanna kill us, only injure us, and track our blood." Her voice sounded lifeless, as if she were just speaking of a story not her own. "We met up again, Bennett or Wick said two had gotten away, I went after them. Flea followed. We stuck to our forms so that we wouldn't be recognized." There was a long pause as the American took a drink of her beverage.

"Go on," Albus leaned forward in his chair. She glanced up, brown eyes burning with anger in the firelight.

"We tracked them into the forest, they knew it was us. There's a leak in the department. They ambushed us from the trees. Flea was able to change and kill one, I couldn't in time. I, uh," she swallowed hard, eyes squeezed shut. "I ripped his throat out." Oliver winced, that had explained the blood all over her. Ripley stood up, setting her beer down. "I'm, uh, gonna go clean up." She walked out, long legs covering the ground quickly.

"She left things out," said Stevie quietly. "The Death Eater she killed had Wood on his hit list; along with Rae, Sephie, Jess, Alice, and Jackie."

"Hit list?" Albus asked. "You mean people—"

"To kill," Owen finished. "The people closest to Rip." As he spoke Oliver snuck out.


End file.
